<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Till Next Time by Soll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070074">Till Next Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soll/pseuds/Soll'>Soll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'make out session ending in good old fashioned dry humping' without plot, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Hook-Up, M/M, they do have one conversation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soll/pseuds/Soll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Blaine thinks his name is Sebastian. He told him, a drawl in his ear as they danced in the middle of a crowd, but Blaine didn't quite catch it. It seemed weird to ask again.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Till Next Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine thinks his name is Sebastian. He told him, a drawl in his ear as they danced in the middle of a crowd, but Blaine didn't quite catch it. It seemed weird to ask again.</p><p>He bites down gently on Sebastian's lower tip, sucks on it without hurry.<br/>
Sebastian's hands sneak under his shirt, pushing it back. Blaine moans and licks in his mouth, holding the back of his neck.</p><p>Sebastian runs his knuckles along his treasure trail, and Blaine sits up without leaving Sebastian's mouth, a kiss to the corner of his mouth and another under his jaw as he undoes the button of Sebastian's shirt as fast as he can.</p><p>“It's Blaine, right?” Sebastian laughs in his ear and Blaine throws his head back and laughs.</p><p>“Yeah.” he nods, eyelashes fluttering when Sebastian kisses his neck before tugging at Blaine's henley. Blaine's shirt ends on the floor, Sebastian's on the bed. Blaine runs his fingers down Sebastian's chest, kisses and bites at his neck, sucks at the hollow of his throat.</p><p>Sebastian's hand in his hair is nothing more than a light grip, and Blaine holds on his upper arm and rolls them over, until he's settled between Sebastian's legs, holding himself up on his forearms. Sebastian runs a hand down down his spine, flat and cold against Blaine's heated skin and when Sebastian hand ends his journey on his ass, Blaine presses down against his stomach.</p><p>“You smell nice.” Sebastian says in his mouth.</p><p>It takes Blaine a bit to catch up to what he heard, Sebastian's hand holding his jaw as they kiss.</p><p>“Mh?” he half moans half asks, moving his arm until he can lean on one and run the other down Sebastian's side, gripping his hip. He's lean, and muscled, but he's still softer to the touch that Blaine would have guessed. He loves it. He bites on Sebastian's lower lip way too hard. Sucks on it just as hard, too.</p><p>“Sorry.” he says, holding himself up.</p><p>“It's fine, killer.” he says, but Blaine kisses him as tenderly as he can anyway.</p><p>Sebastian moans. It's short, and slightly high-pitched, and it's the first sound he made that wasn't a hiss or a sharp breath.</p><p>Blaine's mind goes white. He moves his legs just along the outside of Sebastian's tights to support himself better as he cups his jaw and kisses him more, mouth closed, allowing their lips to slot together just to tilt his head and kiss him again.</p><p>He smiles against his mouth when Sebastian's moans again, pulling at Blaine's hips to urge him up just enough to sneak his hands between them and work at Blaine's pants. Losing the pressure of Sebastian's body makes Blaine buck against his hands, and he grips at the sheets next to Sebastian's head, burying his nose in Sebastian's neck.</p><p>Sebastian unzips his pants with ease despite how tight they are.</p><p>“Fuck.” he mutters, and Sebastian hand goes up to his hipbone, his other one firmly on his lower back, not really allowing Blaine to go anywhere.</p><p>He breaths hard in his neck, breathing in fresh sweat and cheap cologne. He licks Sebastian's skin.</p><p>“That was the idea.” Sebastian says, throwing his head back to give Blaine more room.</p><p>His fingers skim the elastic of his brief.</p><p>“Fuck,” he says again when he barely inches them down. He grinds down on Sebastian's hand.</p><p>“Say my name.”</p><p>Well.</p><p>Blaine reaches behind him, hold Sebastian's wrist and twists it without strength, weaving their fingers together as he sits up. Sebastian follows him, sitting a little bit straighter, and Blaine runs his free hand trough his hair and pulls back. It's a suggestion more than anything, his fingers loose, but Sebastian looks up anyway.</p><p>He can't be anything but a Sebastian.</p><p>It's something about his nose and his bratty attitude.</p><p>He kisses him again, close mouthed. He takes a sharp breath against Blaine's cheek.<br/>
He pulls back, close enough he can look at him in the eyes and breathe on his lips.</p><p>He smiles.</p><p>“Make me.” he says, and he laughs when Sebastian rolls them over, hips thrusting up and right and a hand on Blaine's shoulder.</p><p>He's still laughing when Sebastian kisses him again, open mouthed and urgent and messy, and he holds on Sebastian's back when he starts grinding down on him with steady, controlled thrusts. He could thrust back up, but he'd hate to ruin the masterful ease with which Sebastian is not fucking him into the mattress.</p><p>Besides, his head is a bit too hazy for that.</p><p>He throws his head back and move a hand to grip Sebastian's upper arm. His bicep shifts under Blaine's hand, and Blaine should really, really tell him to stop or slow down or just roll away because he hasn't come in his pants since he was sixteen and he sure as hell isn't going to now.</p><p>Which is precisely why he doesn't tell him anything.</p><p>He doesn't know when they decided it was a contest, but it is.</p><p>He laughs, breathless, and Sebastian smiles against his lips.</p><p>He tucks one of his hands behind Blaine's knee, pushing it higher on his hip, and Blaine hand flies to his neck, holds on as Sebastian breathes in short hisses against his cheek. He's going insane. His eyelashes flutter and his mind goes white, and</p><p>he turns his head to Sebastian's cheek and smiles.</p><p>He grips at his nape and hold Sebastian's down at his hip, locking his leg around his waist, and thrusts back up.</p><p>One, Sebastian hisses.</p><p>Two, Sebastian stops pushing back and breathes open mouthed against Blaine's neck.</p><p>Three,</p><p>“Sebastian,” Blaine says in his ear.</p><p>He really fucking hopes he didn't get it wrong.</p><p>Sebastian short of collapses over him, and Blaine tugs at his shoulder to bring him the rest of the way down.</p><p>It's a bit difficult to breath with Sebastian's boneless body over him, riding out his orgasm lazily.</p><p>Blaine isn't really thinking anymore.</p><p>Sebastian fingers weave into his hair, curl into it and gently tug back until Blaine can only really look at the ceiling.</p><p>Then he can breath a bit better, Sebastian levering himself up and looking at him from above, the fingers of his other hand following the curve of his neck.</p><p>Then he can't breath at all, Sebastian thrusting down again with purpose, the heel of his hand pressing down Blaine's collarbone.</p><p>“Hope you're happy,” he says with the most beautiful smile Blaine has ever seen, and he laughs, and</p><p>for a second he thinks he might have passed out.</p><p>He blinks the satisfaction and sticky discomfort away.</p><p>Then Sebastian sits up way too quickly, and Blaine is far too gone to object. He still kind of nudges him with his foot as Sebastian pushes his hair back with a single gesture, fetching his shirt from the bed. It's awfully crumpled, and Blaine snickers a little.</p><p>“So. This was fun.” Sebastian tells him like he expects Blaine to hold a conversation.</p><p>His mouth is a mess. Blaine wets his lips.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He holds himself up out of sheer strength of will.</p><p>“You're not some kind of store brand Christian, right?” Sebastian asks buttoning the last two buttons.</p><p>“Mh?”</p><p>Sebastian smirks, and Blaine runs a hand up the right side of his face.</p><p>“Sorry. Give me a second, here.” he says crossing his legs.</p><p>Sebastian's smile gets sweeter. His eyes fall to Blaine's lips.</p><p>Blaine skips a beat.</p><p>No.</p><p>He's not doing this.</p><p>He buys himself time and picks up his henley.</p><p>“I'm trying to ask you,” Sebastian says putting on his shoes while Blaine slips into his shirt. “If I've read it right and we ended up dry humping because we were having fun, or if we did it because it's the only way you have sex.”</p><p>“Oh.” he says, and looks up at him through his eyelashes. “What do you think?”</p><p>Sebastian smiles, stopping for a second with his fingers in the heel of his shoe. He slips it on and leans over.</p><p>“I think you're a tease.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“That is, it could go either way. Give me another chance to find out?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He's aware he's blushing.</p><p>“Sure.” he mouths.</p><p>He must be looking as smitten as he feels because Sebastian leans in to kiss him.</p><p>Blaine hates himself.</p><p>He backs off and puts his finger up to Sebastian's lips.</p><p>“First rule.” he smiles, “No kisses when you've got your clothes back on.”</p><p>“That's incredibly stupid.”</p><p>“I know.” he says, and because he has to be kind to himself. He leans in a bit closer and swipes his thumb on Sebastian's swollen lips.</p><p>“But I tend to fall in love easily.” he says very quietly.</p><p>Sebastian smiles and tilts his head.</p><p>“Well. You are still missing your shoes.”</p><p>Blaine chuckles and skims Sebastian's cheek with his fingers.</p><p>He's beautiful.</p><p>He leans in, letting his hand fall to Sebastian's throat, and kisses him on the cheek.</p><p>Sebastian laughs, and Blaine feels it in his fingertips.</p><p>“Tease.” he smiles.</p><p>Oh, well.</p><p>He leaves a last kiss on the corner of Sebastian's mouth.</p><p>Till next time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just like when they make out you know</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>